


Interview in the Hall of Wires

by transboy_trash



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Anal, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sexpoweredgiraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboy_trash/pseuds/transboy_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in a wired filled room, a silver metal robot is interested in your anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview in the Hall of Wires

You weren’t really sure how you got into this position, but here you were none the less. Spine seemed a lot taller from this angle, especially because he was looking straight down at you. His smooth robotic hand cupped your chin, a smirk on his face. 

All you did was come to the manor for a job interview, but now the silver bot had you trapped in this giant room with wires as far as you could possibly see.  
Spine turned your attention back to his green photoreceptors “You came for the interview…right?” He asked, glancing down at your mouth as he spoke.  
You licked your lips softly, nodding in response. The tall bot let out a chuckle, removing his hand from your chin to take off his hat. A wire came down from the ceiling, taking the fedora from his hand. “What were you hoping to do here then?” He took a step back from you, adjusting his stance. 

The look on his face wasn’t something you would expect to see on a robot, especially one built in the 1890s. You swallowed before speaking again “Possibly working with you and your…siblings?” You seemed to question that term, especially since they couldn’t really be physically related. He nodded, running his right hand through his jet black hair. 

“There isn’t much to the job” He hummed, reaching up to loosen his red tie that was tight around his neck. You watched as every joint moved along his slender fingers. He looked at you out of the corner of his eye, smiling as he turned back to you again. “Just updating our systems, checking our cores, making sure everything is running in tip top shape for our performances.” A slight trickle of steam pored out of his cheek vents. He stepped toward you, looking you up and down. “By this point I know robot anatomy so well… but humans… now you humans are fascinating.” 

You stepped back in response, unknowing to what Spine was doing. His words were a sudden change in topic. “H-how so?” You stuttered, not sure of how to continue this conversation. 

Spine hummed as a wire came down from the ceiling, pushing against your back softy. It stayed at the bottom of your spine, balancing you. “You humans… your anatomy, the way your muscles move underneath your skin… your skin is soft… you’re just so incredible to have been made the way you were.”  
The wire was slowly sliding up your back, jut the slightest bit of pressure to remind you it was there. Spine smirked as he stepped closer to you, almost removing the space that was in-between you two. 

“You know… if you don’t mind that is, I would love to see how your anatomy differs from my own.” He reached out slowly, his hand lightly pressing against your waist. You shivered as the cold metal graced up the side of you body. His fingers barely under your shirt but still exciting you none the less.

You swallowed the ball that was in your throat, nodding slowly as the wire pushed on your back, pushing you to stand upright again. 

Spine moved his other hand onto your other hip, caressing the bottom of your shirt as he lovingly moved it up your abdomen. You couldn’t help but shiver under the automaton’s hands. 

Slowly but surely, he moved your shirt up your torso. You lifted your arms up as he removed it completely. 

The silver robot stepped back, looking down your body and back up. He smirked, moving his hand to reach up and touch your chest. You felt yourself lean back again, the wire still pushing against your back. 

Spine looked up toward the ceiling, telling another one of the wires to come down. It moved quicker than the last, wrapping itself lightly around your shoulder as it reached you. 

Before you even realized it, Spine had his hands on you again, moving up and down your sides as his head moved forward towards you. His lips touched your skin, right above your collar bone. 

You couldn’t help but left out a soft, gasping moan as he began to explore your upper half. His hand slowly moved up your stomach, making it’s way up to your chest. Slowly, his thumb moved over your nipple. 

The tightness of your pants became more and more evident as the robot continued. The feeling in your stomach only grew stronger with every kiss on your neck. You couldn’t help but make noises. 

“Sp-spine…” You let out, tilting your head back and closing your eyes. 

A light hiss of steam pored from Spine’s cheek vents as he continued to move around, kissing down your neck and chest. His surprisingly wet tongue leaving trails down it.  
The two wires slowly inched up your biceps a down your forearms, tightening once they got to your wrists. The pressure caused you to flex your fingers as you finally opened your eyes. 

Spine had made his way down your stomach, peppering your body with loving kisses as his hands touched the band of your black jeans.  
He looked up at you, green glowing eyes half lidded, almost asking for permission. You breathed heavily as you nodded. He smiled in response, sliding his hand across your waistband and to the button, popping it open. 

You bit your lip as he moved your pants down your thighs and off your legs. He slid them away, moving his face to kiss your stomach once again.  
You breathed a breath from your mouth as he pulled back, standing up once again. The only touch he gave you was a hand on your upper hip. You pulled against the wires, not only wanting to touch him, but also yourself. 

The automaton smiled, leaning close to kiss your jaw. His mouth was soft and warm, another thing you hadn’t expected from a robot. You kissed back, tongue slipping against the robot’s own. You closed your eyes once again as you let out another soft moan.  
You felt a rubber palm press against against your lower stomach. It trailed lower until Spine was cupping your cock. The sudden contact made you groan as he gently moved his palm to rub your length. 

Long, slender fingers stroked you through your underwear, the silver bot pulling his lips away to rest his forehead on your own. You couldn’t stop your breath from being shaky as Spine chuckled. 

“Such a good boy, aren’t you…” He cooed, now palming you once again. You titled your head back, pulling hard against the wires that held your hands above your head. Gradually, Spine moved his hand to your waistband and inside your briefs to stroke you better. His rubber palms created the perfect type of friction as he jerked you off.  
The wires wrapped tighter around your wrists the more you pulled against them. Your tired to muffle your moans by closing your mouth.

Spine spoke as he slipped his hand out of your briefs, moving so just his two thumbs were in your waistband. “Now now, if I’m going to learn about your anatomy, you’ll need to let me know what parts effect what.” He paused, moving his thumbs down further “And that means I want to hear every little moan that drips from your mouth.”  
The silver automaton moved your briefs over your hips and down your thighs, the sudden exposure made your hard on even more obvious. You let out a shaky breath, folding your hands into fists as Spine stepped away. Once again he looked you up and down, that same playful smirk on his face. 

Spine took a step back, reaching up and undoing his tie completely. He moved to unbutton his waistcoat as a wire came to take the tie. Slowly one by one, Spine undid his waistcoat and black shirt, revealing a glowing core beneath them both. Once again wires moved down from the ceiling and took the clothes up with them when they receded. 

The bot ran his hand over his core delicately, causing steam to move past his lips. He rubbed his fingers in a small circle over the glass, his other hand gliding down his torso and to his belt. The show before you was elegant, watching a bot undress before you like this. 

A deep moan came from Spine as he slid his hand into his pants, taking his cock out. He pleasured himself for a few moments, allowing you to watch. You groaned at the sight, your prick aching to be touch. 

The robot turned his attention back to you, letting his open pants hang on his slender waist. He walked behind you. The unknown of what he was doing made you shiver in anticipation. You felt his warm core right behind your back before he pressed against you, his left hand snaking around your side to slide up your stomach.  
He pressed his hands against your ass, a wet finger finding it’s way to your hole. 

“Self lubricating cock… just an add-on I requested a few years back.” He chuckled, moving his finger inside of you. You bit your bottom lip as you cried out.  
Spine continued to open you up, his other hand rubbing your sensitive nipples. 

“S-spine…please…” You stuttered, cock still begging to be touched. 

Spine gradually removed his fingers from inside you, sauntering around you until we could look at you once again. “Please what?” He asked, a sly smile on his face as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Please… f-fuck me.” You replied, your gasping breath and shaking body not helping you speak. 

Spine reached around your leg and gripped your thigh, pulling you up to wrap your legs around his waist. The robot moved forward, holding you up against him. You rubbed your hip against Spine’s member, causing him to groan deeply. 

“You want me to fuck you?” He asked, moving his head forward to lick your chest. His hands cupped your thigh and ass, pushing his fingers into your soft flesh.  
“Y-yes.” You spoke, trying to muffle a moan as you you felt his hard on brush against your entrance. That was all that Spine needed before the head of his cock slid past your rim and into your tight hole. You moaned loudly this time, your head tilting back from the sudden feeling of being filled. 

He opened his jaw, running his bottom row of teeth up your chest as he slowly pushed in more and more. You gripped the wires with your hands, wrapping your fingers around them. 

Spine moved one hand to your back, holding you steady once he was all the way in. You tried to move your hips back and forth, but with the way you were being held it was almost impossible. 

“M-move please…” You let out, eyes closed as you still tried to get the friction you needed. 

Spine rubbed his fingers on your back as more steam pored from various vents. He complied, slowly dragging his cock out and back in.  
“Only because you’ve been so good for me.” He said, voice so low words seemed to drip from his mouth. 

You couldn’t help but moan louder as he slowly sped up, leaving hickeys and bite marks on your chest.  
As he moved faster his grunts and moans became louder and louder, fingers dragging down your back and leaving marks. 

“Spine I’m so close…” You spoke, eyes closed and head tilted back. The hand on your back slid around your body, coming and wrapping around your cock. He stroked you in time with his thrusts, the stimulation was even better than before. His core was almost scorching hot against you. 

“Fuck yes come for me. I want to see your face as you scream my name.” Spine dominated you, voice sounding like a growl. 

The feeling in your lower stomach grew more and more until you felt you were right at the edge of your release. Spine fucked you harder and faster until you cried out his name, gripping the wires as your cum splattered on both yours and Spine’s chest. It took two more thrusts before Spine came to, biting your chest at he groaned loudly.  
You both stilled, the after glow still running through you both. Heavy breathing coming from you and enough steam to fill a sauna from the bot. It took a few moments for Spine’s circuits to reconnect before the wires receded from your hands, causing you to fall against Spine’s metal frame. He held you up until you regained your sense of balance. He put you down to stand on the ground, a soft smile on his face. 

You looked up at him, smiling back “So… did you learn what you needed?” You asked jokingly. 

Spine chuckled “That I did…” He leaned down, one hand on your cheek as he kissed you on the head. 

You both got back dressed and you tried look as normal as someone could after just having sex with a robot. Spine fixed your hair and you were out the door of the HOW, off to go find this Peter Walter VI.

**Author's Note:**

> /WOW/ okay I'm so gay forgive me father I have sinned


End file.
